Crown of the Wings
by Blitza
Summary: Harry Potter has always acted first before thinking. This time it might have done both good and bad however. Thrown through the veil a dog and a hatchling are greeted by the world of ninja. Harry loves his godfather dearly but sometimes he's a bit too protective, especially with a bunch of blood thirsty ninja around. Sometimes you just have to spread your wings, ya know?
1. Farewell Old, Greetings New

Sirius was floating. He didn't know where he was floating and he didn't know why. What had he been doing? Memories rushed back in a cascading flood.

"Harry!" Sirius opened his eyes to see only inky blackness. He moved his arms and legs as he tried to gain some sort of situation awareness.

"_Hush, Hush. Stop your pointless struggling. You will be reunited with your up soon enough if all goes well." _The voice came softly and held a distinct edge of annoyance. Sirius stopped.

"Who's there? Where am I?" He shouted.

"_Did I not make myself clear before? HUSH!" _The voice resounded in his ears and Sirius whined as the noise pierced into his head.

"Wh-who are y-you?" He stuttered. Though he still spoke Sirius refrained from being loud. Whatever that had just been he did not feel inclined to experience it again.

"_I am nothing of your business. I'm only doing this because of orders." _The voice sounded suddenly tired.

"I fell through the veil. Where am I?" Sirius tried once more to pierce the darkness surrounding him.

"_Your are within the shadows between the worlds. Not to worry though, you will soon be leaving it." _Sirius frowned. He was on his way to a different dimension? Well, at least he wasn't dead. Now he could get back to protecting-

"Harry! Where's Harry?" Sirius raised his voice. He almost immediately regretted it.

"_I SAID HUSH!" _The voice screeched in anger and Sirius tried to claw at his ears as he howled in pain. After a few moments Sirius calmed and rested for a bit before resuming his questioning.

"B-but wh-where's Harry?"

"_Your pup followed you through the veil. He is just a tad bit behind you, being carried by one of my associates. Though there are a few... complications. You were already dead when you were brought through and your soul was easily taken from your old body to be carried across dimensions. To rectify this we had to... lighten the load." _ The voice seemed almost hesitant and Sirius frowned. He was dead? Did that mean they were taking him to world of the dead? And why was Harry coming?

"What do you mean, 'lighten the load'?" He asked. Sirius could only barely restrain himself from raising his voice.

"_His teenager body was too heavy and too complex to take through the gates of your world. Therefore we merely turned his body back to a smaller time." _Sirius contemplated the voice's message a bit before it clicked.

"You turned back time on my godson?" He asked slowly, wanting to make sure he got that right.

"_Yes, It would appear I misjudged you. You aren't as dumb as you look after all." _ Sirius wanted to growl at the dark amusement held within the voice. Instead he shook his mind free of his murderous notions and focused on Harry. Harry was all that mattered.

"How old is he?" Sirius asked. If Harry was a newborn infant he was so _not _changing any diapers.

"_He would be about five or six in your kind's years. This will also mean however that he will feel the emotions of one." _

"What do you mean? He's a fifteen year old boy. How could he have the emotions of a little kid?  
"_He will still have his knowledge and experience. However, he will be in the body of a child. His brain will be that of a child's. It will not be able to process things like an adult's brain. Thus it will give him the emotions of a child. This will not start immediately upon your arrival, it will take a bit before Harry's new body starts to truly affect him. We have also bestowed upon him a gift. He will have the power to understand you as well as all of the other mammals. He will also retain his gift of parseltongue." _

"Wait! What do you mean he'll be able to understand me? Can't anyone understand me?" Sirius asked confused. The voice would not tell him something without it being important.

"_No, you are dead. You were hit with the killing curse. We can not transport both your soul and your dead body. Your body would not be of much use anyway considering its dead. Instead we are putting your into a new form. One that you will fit quite nicely." _

"So you're going to put me into some sort of animal?" Sirius asked.

"_Yes." _

"So let me get this straight. I fell through the veil after being killed by my cousin, Harry followed me, And now you guys, whoever you are, are transporting us to a new world where I will be placed in the body of an ani animal and Harry will be turned into a super smart and damaged six year old." Sirius said sarcastically. He wondered idly if snively was finally getting him back or something.

"_You forgot the fact that Harry is injured. He has injuries from the battle and injuries from the time we took his body to.'" _That jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Harry's injured?!" He asked loudly. He felt the darkness stir uneasily around him and immediately lowered his voice. "How bad is it?"

"_I am not certain. He may have few broken bones from his rewinding of time, as well as a few bruises. During the battle he was also hit with a dark curse. I am not certain of what it was but it seems to be festering an illness within his lungs. I would be careful not to over excite him or allow any extraneous activity from now on." _ _S_irius froze. _Harry had been hit with a dark curse? _That was really bad! Sirius knew how bad most dark curses were. He had had plenty of experience with them from his own family.

"How bad is it?" He asked softly.

"_It appears to be much like the muggle illness asthma. When harry becomes overexcited and breathes too quickly or something like smoke or dust gets into his lungs it will irritate the curse and the curse will cause his breathing to become labored. If the irritation continues Harry will be unable to breathe and die. After an attack the curse will feed off of your pup to regain the energy spent. This will cause Harry to be very weak afterwards. It will also give him a slight fever if the attack is bad." _Sirius's gut clenched as he heard about that curse. It was a Black curse, one of the curses that his cousin had probably learned. It also had no counterspell.

"_Now, you will be able to change into a human like form should you wish, however certain aspects of your animal form will remain. We nearing the world now. I wish you luck, Lord Black, have a Happy Awakening." _And with those words everything seemed to fade and Sirius felt himself drifting away.

* * *

So any thoughts? I've been thinking on this for a while but haven't had the chance to do it till now. Also, what do you think of little Harry? Oh and here's a hint of whats to come: Wings.

Well aint that cryptic for ya.

See ya'll some other time


	2. BOO!

Chapter two

The first thing Harry noticed when he came to wad the pain. He _hurt. _Really bad. His neck ached as if he had been strangled, his shoulder felt like it had been dislocated, and he felt as if he had bruises all over. Harry let out a low moan. Why did he feel like this? What had he been-SIRIUS!

Harry jerked awake and forced himself to sit. He almost fell back as he felt the skin on his stomach stretch over the broken ribs beneath. Harry looked around to see a green forest.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted loudly as he began to struggle to his feet. And what a struggle it was. He ached all over and his broken ribs certainly didn't help. He breathed heavily as he stood and Harry couldn't help but worry when he felt something in his lungs tighten. A moment later it eased though, and Harry looked around him. A loud snort came from behind him and Harry felt hot air brush over him. He blinked a few times before timidly turning round to face whatever was there. What he found was both surprising and yet at the same time not.

Before him stood a gigantic dog, at least as big as a horse. It was black and very scruffy. Harry took a step back in fear as he stared into its blue eyes. His breath quickened as he stared and he knew he would never be able to get away. Was this how he would meet his end? Killed by a giant dog in some weird forest? He took another step back and whimpered in fear. Something seemed to catch somewhere within him and he felt his breath tear at him. As he tried to draw in the next breath the dog stepped forward.

"S-Stay... a-away!" Harry tried to shout but all that came out was a wheeze. He suddenly felt light headed and stumbled to the ground. He couldn't breathe... something was wrong...

* * *

Sirius woke slowly. The scent of forest filled his nostrils, along with something else. Opening his eyes he saw a very tiny Harry laying unconscious in front of him. Hadn't the voice said Harry would be a six year old? He looked so tiny now. Sirius frowned and looked at himself. He was a black dog, like his animagus form. This form however also seemed to be much bigger than his form before though. _So that's why Harry seemed so small. _Huh. Looking around Sirius could see that they were in a forest. A soft moan brought his mind back to Harry and Sirius watched as the child shifted in his sleep. Suddenly he bolted upright, though he gave a little gasp of pain. Sirius wanted to whine but didn't want to startle him. Of course, the voice said that Harry was injured. Not to mention that dark spell. Sirius watched as Harry looked around before dragging himself to his feet.

"Sirius!" He called out. Finally deciding to announce his presence, Sirius gave a snort. Harry whirled around to see him. He took as step back as his face went pale. Harry's breath quickened and he stared into Sirius's eyes. Sirius frowned when Harry's breath hitched. What did the voice say about Harry's curse again? Oh yeah, not to over excite him...

"S-stay... a-away!" Harry wheezed as he struggled to breath. Sirius's eyes widened when he remembered the full extent of what the voice had said. He felt like cursing himself.

Harry stumbled backwards before landing on the ground. His eyes fluttered and Harry's face was slightly red. He wouldn't last much longer. Sirius jerked forward before his could think. Suddenly He was getting smaller and his paws lost their fur as hands and feet appeared. Then he was suddenly on the ground next to Harry with what felt like a human thinking he positioned his godson in a better position to breathe before he began to murmur soothing words. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Hey guys! I decided to give you guys a bit of an appetizer for next time! Also, this is NOT slash. I don't write slash. This is strictly a sort of parent child type relationship here. Harry might have a close friend that happens to be a girl and eventually marry but harry is six right now. Plus he's kinda dealing with s few things too. If you guys want I'll write a prologue after the story is over and tell who got whit who.  
But seriously? Harry is six. There are fourteen year old kids who haven't even had their first kiss yet. This is strictly Harry get a family type thing.


	3. It NOT funny!

Harry felt like everything was turning gray. The world was losing color. He tried to breathe but all he could manage was short wheezing sounds. Then he felt hands on him as the turned him over and positioned him better. Air rushed into his lungs.

"Harry, you need to calm down. Please calm down. That was just a prank I'm sorry. Its okay. You're safe..." And on and on. Countless kind reassurances seemed to come from someone.  
But for the life of him Harry couldn't remember who. All the same though, Harry felt his breathing slow and ease as the strong arms held him. Harry felt his mind release itself from the haze it had been in. And then he was back to normal. His breathing was calm and steady, though he was exhausted. Harry opened his eyes to see a straggly face looking down at him with blue eyes.

"S-sirius," Harry mumbled tiredly. He watched as sirius seemed to breath a sigh of relief.

"I thought I'd lost you there pup." Sirius murmured before hugging him tightly. That was when Harry noticed it.

"Sirius, why do you have dog ears on you head? If this is prank its not funny." Harry mumbled sleepily. He tried to reach up a hand to touch them but it trembled and dropped halfway. "I'm so tired." Harry whispered before his eyes fluttered shut. he allowed himself to slip into sleep; knowing his guardian dogfather was there to watch over him.

* * *

Sirius watched as Harry's breathing eased and his green eyes fluttered open.

"S-sirius," Harry mumbled tiredly. Sirius sighed in relief. He had made a promise to James, and he wasn't about to break it now.

"I thought I had lost you there pup," Sirius said before pulling his godson close. He would keep his promise as best be could. It was his duty to both James and to the true lineage to the Potter family.

"Sirius, why do you have dog ears on your head? If this is a prank it's not funny." Harry mumbled sleepily. Sirius frowned before remembering what the voice had said about his human form. Harry reached his hand up as if to touch them before it seemed to waver tremble. Harry's hand fell limply and Sirius found himself wishing very much to curse something. Harry's eyes closed and Sirius heard his breathing even out into the mantra of natural sleep. He allowed himself to relax slightly. Then he turned his attention to his godson. Harry looked small, unbearably so. He looked like a three year. It didn't take much to guess why.

Harry's neck had bruises in the shape of a hand and his shoulder seemed to be at an odd angle. Trailing his eyes up Sirius frowned when he noticed something odd. There seemed to be an odd black lump in the middle of Harry's hair. He reached out and started when he felt feathers. Gently he pulled the lump away from Harry only to find that it was attached to him. He continued to spread the feathers out and felt his breath catch as he realized what was attached to Harry's head.

It was a wing.

A beautiful, ebony black wing was sticking out of his godson's head.

Sirius's ears drooped as he lifted Harry's head to find another wing on the other side. He hadn't noticed them before because they were pitch black and easily hid within Harry's dark mess of a head. Sirius briefly wondered if Harry knew about them. No, if he had he would have made an even bigger fit. Sirius gazed at the new appendages for another moment before turning back to his original task.

Sirius ran his hand lightly over Harry's side and flinched when his godson let out a groan of pain. His ribs were probably broken. At the very least they would need to be wrapped. Sirius laid Harry down gently, wary of irritating the curse further with Harry in such a state. Then he took inventory. Harry needed his ribs wrapped and his shoulder needed to be fixed from where it had been dislocated. They were both wearing dark colored pants and robes. Harry's shirt was green while Sirius's was blue. They were both in the weird oriental style with black collars. Sirius also noticed that he was wearing a collar. He blinked before wondering if it was put there as a strange show of goodwill. Either way he could sell it later at some town. This place had to have people didn't it? When he reached for his wand, Sirius was surprised to find it was gone. After searching Harry he realized that neither of them had their wands. Sirius groaned. It seemed he would have to rely on muggle means then. His ears twitched. Or maybe not so muggle...

* * *

Harry felt so tired. His lungs felt weird and achy and when he breathed it sounded rougher than normal. He frowned as he remembered why. What was that? What had made him so tired? Why had it felt so hard to breath? Opening his eyes, Harry found himself blinking up and the starry night sky. There was warmth near him and he could hear the crackle of flames. Turning his head he saw a happy fire cooking away at the forms of two large rabbits.

"Harry," An easily recognizable voice sounded near him. Harry turned his to the side and was rewarded with the sight of his godfather looking down at him worriedly.

"Sirius," Harry breathed. Sirius was alive! Sure he could remember Sirius calming him down after... whatever that was, but it could have just been a dream considering Sirius had had dog ears. Sirius stepped forward out of the shadows and Harry felt his breath catch.

"Sirius! You've got-!"

"Dog ears and a tail, yeah. I kinda noticed. Speaking of unusual features you might want to take a look at your own." Sirius said with laughter in his voice. Harry smiled. Somethings never change. Then his brain caught up with what he said.

"Wait, What? You mean my ears are like that too?" Harry yelped. He clapped his fingers to his head and froze when he felt something feathery. His eyes went big. Slowly he traced his hand along the feathery growth. His hands fell back to his sides and he coined Ron's phrase.

"Bloody Hell," He murmured. He had wings on his head. Bloody wings. Sirius chuckled and Harry resisted the urge to say something he would regret by way of prank.

"Why do I have wings on my head?" Harry asked. Sirius shrugged.

"Apparently, the beings who brought us here decided to give you some sort of parting gift." Sirius said as he settled next to Harry.

"Wait, the beings who brought us here? Where are we? Whats going on?What about the giant dog?" Harry asked as his situation awareness came back in a rush. They were alive after going through the veil! He pushed himself up to a sitting position and couldn't help but note once more how tired he was. Why did he feel so weak? Sirius frowned as he became serious. [ha ha]

"Harry, the veil is a judge for the people thrust into it. It found us innocent or whatever and did not kill us. Instead it sent us here, to a new world. Since I was dead, I was given a new body. Since you were alive you kept your body. De-aged as it may be at the moment-"

"De-aged?!" Harry's eyes bulged and he stared at Sirius in shock. Only just now was he noticing how small he seemed in comparison.

"You haven't noticed? Look at yourself pup. You're a bloody six year old." And indeed he was. Harry looked at himself to see childish fingers and childish features. He was even dressed in childish clothes, oriental ones albeit.

"Oh no!" Harry he would have to go through puberty all over again. If Sirius tried to give him the Talk...

"Hey, its not so bad pup. We are still alive and at least now you won't have to worry about Voldemort anymore. If he was sent through the veil it would definitely find him lacking."

"Not so bad?! Sirius! We are lost on another world, I've been turned into a bloody six year old and you were killed!" Harry shouted. How could Sirius think they were okay? What about their friends? He was so preoccupied he didn't even notice his breath hitch.

"Harry calm down! Panicking is not going to change anything." Sirius said.

"But Sirius! What about Ron and Hermione? What about everybody else?" Harry asked.

"They'll figure out their own way out of their own problems in a way that doesn't involve you. Trust me pup I feel you, I really wish Remus had gotten kicked through the curtain too. Then we could all ignore the wizarding world together." Sirius said jovially. Harry placed his head in his hands and groaned.

"Sirius..."

"Look Harry, how many years have you had that were actually decent?" Sirius asked as the mirth vanished from his appearance.

"Um..." Harry let his face tilt down so he could hide behind his hair. His emotions swirled inside of him like they were in the washer or something. On one hand he really loved his friends. On the other Harry was so sick of all the wizarding world's bigoted ways.

"Exactly. This is your new start. Aren't you tired of the wizarding world yet? In this world we can be ourselves. And besides! Its not as if we can get back their anyway. We were put here for a reason pup. To gain a new life away from our old one where people hate us. That's what the Veil does, pup." Sirius said. Harry looked into his blue eyes and knew the Padfoot was telling the truth. And with that his emotions calmed. He couldn't begrudge his godfather's second chance. He just couldn't.

"Okay Sirius. We can stay. But why do go I have wings on my head? Why do you have dog ears?"

"Well, you see pup. I died. They couldn't take my soul and my body. They could only take you after they deaged you. So instead they just gave me a new body that would fit me well here."

"Oh... but why not put you in a normal body without the ears and tail?" Harry asked after a moment's pause.

"That's because they didn't put me in a human body. They put me in a dog's body and the only way I can be like this is because of my animagus abilities. Now I'm just sort of using them backwards." Sirius explained.

"So you got into a dog's body? Cool! Can I see?" Harry asked.

"Sure, just don't freak out. My form compared to yours is huge." Sirius said.

"What are you talking about? There's no way I could be scared of- EEP! You're that dog from earlier that was going to eat me!" Harry shouted he stared at the giant dog. Sirius was huge! His shoulders would have met most ceilings! The dog made a chuffling sound and Harry glared when he realized it was laughing at him.

"Its not funny! You scared me!" Harry said angrily as his features formed a pout unknowingly. Sirius did not abate his laughter. Instead he seemed to increase it if it were possible. Harry glared at the dog and crossed his arms. There was no way he'd had some sort of panic attack at the sight of his godfather.

No Way!

And it was _**not **_funny!

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I'm running a tad late an all. My teachers have like been dumping thing after thing of schoolwork on me. Considering school is where i normally write this... yeah... Maybe I should work on my whole work ethic thing? Anyway please tell me if there are any errors I missed.

So on a rating of one to ten how's my originality? First one who review will get to make their own character to put in there as Harry's friend.


	4. Alladin!

It was _so _boring! Harry glared at the embers of the fire. Around him the forest twittered on happily; painfully unaware of the young wizard's plight. Sirius had gone out hunting and scouting and he had left Harry alone and it was so _boring!_

_And what was worse was him treating me like a little kid! Merlin, I may look little but I'm not! _Harry gave a huff of anger before attempting to kick a rock.

"Ow!" Harry cried as he grabbed the offending appendage. He glared at the rock for moment.

"Geez, what did that rock ever do to you?" Harry leapt up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He stumbled back and just managed to spin himself around before landing on his bum. Harry blinked up at the stranger. Blinked again, rubbed his eyes, and stared. That person had to be wearing the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen. The stranger was a few years older than Harry was, probably about twelve or so. He had bright red hair that spiked up with the notable exception of two locks of red on each side of his face. His eyes were a feral yellow and a joking smile lingered on his face. Though what really drew Harry's attention was the ears. The stranger had monkey ears! Looking down, Harry wanted to laugh. He didn't think he'd ever seen stranger clothes. The guy wore no shirt, just some weird red jacket thing that Harry thought he had seen on some disney movie or something. The pants were even weirder! They were tight around waist only to become these huge things as they went down. They looked as if they had come right off the streets of Agrabah! The stranger was bare footed even! More importantly though was the long, furry monkey tail that waved about behind him.

"Are you Alladin?" Harry found himself asking. His eyes grew wide and he immediately snapped his hands over his mouth. Instead of becoming angry however the stranger merely laughed.

"Don't know who that is. Does he look like me?" He asked curiously.

"Not really. You just dress sorta the same." Harry answered. The tail moved in amusement and Harry turned his head to look at it. As he did so his wings wiggled didn't notice however as he watched the tail as it suddenly went deadly still. He frowned. Had he done something wrong by looking at the tail? Looking up he looked into shocked eyes. The eyes weren't quite looking into his eyes though. The wings twitched minutely and Harry knew with a start what the monkey stranger was looking at. He tucked his wings in as closely as he could. That seemed to jolt the monkey boy.

"Y-you, you are alive!" The red head cried before running forward and pulling Harry into a tight hug. Harry stiffened and tried to pull away. What was going on?

"Ah! I am so sorry! I haven't even introduced myself yet, have I? And you are so small you're probably very confused aren't you?" The stranger asked as he stepped away. A jolt of realization struck harry.

_He thinks I'm a kid! _That could be useful. Though it was a little insulting. Harry breathed out a long breath and fought to control his breathing. He was _not_ going to have another panic attack.

This was okay.

It was just another kid. He wasn't scared. He just needed to look scared.

Now, what would a confused, scared, little kid do?

Harry looked up and nodded meekly.

"Who are you?' He asked. "I'm not allowed to talk with strangers." The monkey boy's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Ketzen of the Monkey Family. Um, are there any adults with you?" The monkey boy asked as he glanced around. Harry frowned. He could try to lie or he could tell the truth. He was horrible at lying and the fire would not be something monkey boy would easily believe to be done by _six year old_. Once again he cursed his current age. Why couldn't he have been at least ten or so?

"Yeah, Sirius is with me. He's really strong and always protects me." Harry said. If he couldn't lie he could at least make Ketzen scared enough not to harm him.

"What about your parents?" Ketzen asked as a frown marred his face.

"They're dead." Harry said softly. He bowed his head in order to make him look sad and peered upward through his fringe. The change of emotions on Ketzen's face was almost funny. The only thing keeping it from being funny was how real the emotions looked. Deep, deep sadness settled on him, and Harry thougth he was going to cry.

"Please don't cry! Its okay! They are dead and there is nothing you can do now, please don't cry!" Harry cried. For some reason it felt wrong for the monkey to cry. Monkeys were happy things, so a monkey boy should also be happy too.

"You thought I was going to cry?" Ketzen asked looking at Harry. Harry nodded his head. "Don't worry child. It takes a lot to make a monkey cry. We don't cry over anything short of an abomination"

"Oh..." Harry didn't really get it but he nodded anyway. For a moment neither of them spoke.

"Ketzen!" The shout rang through the forest and Harry jumped as a red blur tackled Ketzen.

"Did you really think you could get out of chores so easily?" Harry rubbed his eyes and blinked at the sight before him. Had he missed something important?

Before him Ketzen lay on the ground, pinned. An older red head held him there. She was just like Ketzen with red hair, freckles, and all the monkey features. She was dressed in a red uniform, like what Harry had seen martial artists wear before. A... dogi?

"Wha? No! I would never do something so... um, devious?" Ketzen offered. The girl tightened the pin and Ketzen gave a monkey bark of pain. "Ow! Sis! Look!" Ketzen shouted and waved his only free arm in Harry's direction. Harry wondered if it would do any good to hide. The girl looked up and Harry found himself looking into feral yellow eyes. Fear nestled within him.

"Huh?" She mumbled. Her head jerked back to Ketzen. "Did you kidnap him?" She asked bluntly. What kind of sister asks that? Did he even want to _know?_

"What? NO! Look at him! The wings!" Ketzen shouted as she prepared to punch him for aforementioned kidnapping. Her head once again snapped around she gave Harry a once over. Finally her eyes rested on the two partially hidden wings nestled on his head.

* * *

Hey guys. Been a bit since I last wrote something. Sorry for the wait. No matter what I typed this chapter just seemed dry. It still seems dry. Though maybe the humor i added will put some juice in it. Sorry its a bit short. My inner chef is screaming about needing to go get groceries or something about my other stories that I am preparing to be devoured by you guys. Anyway, with all these stories going on at once I can't stick to the whole weekly thing. Instead you will probably be getting strangely timed chapters about once or twice a month. Anyway after these guys run their course you get to see the character Silvermane1 designed. *cue fanfare!*

Also first person to review on this gets a special surprise. The next chapter... early!


End file.
